


Sensitive Hairs

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, flirt, hand holding, playful, power explanation, relationship, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might has only been visiting Devil's Dock for a couple months but he already has his favorite time of the day; walking with Iron Maiden in the city park. He has been trying to stir up conversations to learn more about the local hero but today he gets up close and personal with it.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Sensitive Hairs

All Might and Iron Maiden were on patrol, actually they were just walking together but most could not tell the difference between their ‘dates’ and ‘working’ or even ‘working out’. It did not help that they did all of them in pretty much the same fashion. In fact fashion was the talk of this walk.

“So I’m thinking of changing my costume,” All Might began. This was becoming All Might’s favorite time of their ‘patrols’ together. The walk through the tree lined sidewalk felt like a little park in this city. All Might noticed it was one of Iron Maiden’s favorite places to let her hair down as she walked. It was a great place to talk.

“Really? I like the red,” Iron Maiden wonders looking up at her traveling companion.

“Ha!” All Might let out his robust laugh. “I thought blue tones would have been your favorite,” All Might suggests playfully leaning into her view.

Iron Maiden glances down as she felt something cause her breath to catch. “Actually blue isn’t my favorite color. It just works really well with silver,” Iron Maiden almost muttered as she began playing with her hair strands. “But I guess since red compliments your blonde, the blue would be a contrast,” she continued as she looked up to his hair tuft.

All Might swallowed hard as he caught the look in her eyes. He turned his gaze forward. ‘I thought this would be a fun conversation. Why does it sound like she’s given it more thought than I have?’ he wondered till he felt a soft touch on his hand. He glanced down to see Iron Maiden’s finger tips barely touching the back of his hand, “Iron?”

“I was wondering how come you never have something covering your hands. You are covered from the neck down too; but still leave your hands exposed. Why?” Iron Maiden asked looking up at him as her feet slowed to stop.

It was pure curiosity All Might saw when he looked into Iron Maiden’s eyes. She did not mean any harm and had a look that could compete with any puppy in his opinion. His hand covered his mouth for a moment as he felt his cheeks warming up. When he glanced down again and saw her still waiting for an answer he felt as though he was beginning to sweat. He automatically burst out another laugh and began flexing with his one arm; making sure to show off his arm and hand near his smile. “It is because of the force! It rips away the costume when my hands are covered,” came out as more of a boast than All Might originally intended.

“Ah,” was all that come out of Iron Maiden. She did not laugh at his antics or even smirk. Her eyebrow barely made a twitch at his explanation. She began walking again.

‘Shit,’ shout through All Might’s mind as his hurried to catch up. ‘Did that sound too much like bragging? She doesn’t seem to like ‘showboating’ I think,’ All Might thought as walked besides her again. He watched her walk for a few moments. She was not carrying herself like she was upset. Her hands were swaying a little by her sides though. Most times she likes her pockets and rests them on her hip. His finger tapped the palm of her hand. “What about you? Why do you wear gloves?” He began to ask. She glanced up at him again. “I know that you wear a lot of clothes for a hero outfit. It has to be hot at times. But why do you wear gloves?” he asked in a much quieter tone.

Iron Maiden stopped again. It was as though no one asked her that question before. After a moment she slipped a glove off. “People expect certain things so instead of worrying about all of them I cover some. My hands are no exception and I actually requested so supportive gloves to help with things down the line,” Iron Maiden began explaining.

All Might’s hand came up under her hand, “May I?” She nodded. He took her hand for a moment as he leaned down closer to her. Her hand felt pretty soft to him but that just meant that it was softer than his. She did have some calluses and a few minor cuts that were healing. For someone who fought with an open palm technique it seem like she took really good care of her hands. Though he could certainly see why she would consider things for down the road. As his thumb went over her knuckles he felt something different. The light caught his eye. He rotated her hand to see a shine on her hand like glitter and a tint to her nails. “Did you paint your nails and do up your hands to coordinate with your hair just incase you took your gloves off?” All Might wondered as he continued to exam her hand.

“No. When my quirk activated all of my hair turned into this metal and it is actually sensitive to the amount of pressure put on each part,” Iron Maiden explained.

“Wait, all your hair is metal? Does that mean,” he said right before his thumb runs over her eyebrows. “Wow! I thought it was just makeup to go for a look! But they really are metal too! You really meant ALL your hair turned to metal.” He noticed she closed her legs and tries to squish her arms against her body even as she took a step back out of the surprise decrease of space between them. He could only imagine that she was thinking of her leg and arm hair. He leaned in and softly kissed the center of her forehead. But the naughty side of him emerged when he saw her soft blush as a snicker escaped his lips. It was not even a heartbeat later when he softly blew over her eyebrows, watching the brows move and even the eye lashes twitch. “Wow! It ALL reacts! That is amazing. Tell me more,” All Might said as his face practically sparkled. He kept her hand in his as he pulled her closer. “You said it is pressure sensitive,” All Might continued as he tucked her arm under his to keep their hands together.

“Um, yeah. I can tell when the pressure against it changes; like a second skin. Can I have my hand back?” Iron Maiden quickly muttered as she lightly tugged on her arm.

“Nope,” All Might said before he kissed her hand. He smiled as he watched Iron Maiden’s face continue to burn pink. “I finally got to hold it for a while I don’t want to let go!” he happily declared.

Iron Maiden almost slammed her entire self into his arm as her other arm wrapped him like she was squeezing a pillow. All Might laughed as they continued their walk noticing she stopped pulling on her arm and began trying to weave her fingers together with his.


End file.
